Deja Vu
by LynnieLain
Summary: A 14 year old Nico is sent back to Westover Hall by his father, but when he finds two young halfbloods that remind him of himself and Bianca, will he be able to stop things before they end up as a replay of what happened 4 years ago? rated T for language
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so this is just a prologue, the story is going to start at the beginning, this was just a prologue, so don't start asking how they got there or where they are, it'll all be explained. Nope you like it, if not, please tell me why!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I'm not genius enough to come up with something like that!**

It's been 4 years today. People think I've gotten over it, but I haven't, after all could you forget the day your older sister died, leaving you alone in a world a lot more dangerous than most people believe it to be? Especially taking recent events into account? I wish this year was like the previous one where on a day that brings me this much pain, I could hide in my cabin and not come out, but this year that's not a choice. This day just _had_ to come in the middle of a quest, when I have to be strong and lead, but I still have a hour before anyone else here is going to get up so I just sit here, fingering the tiny mythomagic statue of my father that was the very object that cost my older sister her life four years ago, on a quest, surprisingly similar to the one I am on now. The older sister that everything that has happened to me in the past 6 months has just brought closer into my mind.


	2. You again?

**A/N: Hope you like, if not please, please tell me why not!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series! All credit goes to Rick Riordan!**

It started with an argument with my father. He demanded that I return to school, reason being that he would not have an imbecile for a son. When I asked him what an imbecile was he acted like that settled the argument, and well, he's Hades so, the argument was pretty much decided when he made up his mind. Chiron agreed with him about school so together they managed to get me there without me managing to worm out of it. I would have tried infinitely harder if I had known where I was headed.

I didn't care much where I was going, I mean I had 4 walls and would prevent me from doing what I pleased, so I didn't really care where it would be, but when I found out, it was the last place I ever wanted to be. See I don't stay in one place much, I prefer o roam, but Percy had made me swear on the river Styx that I would stay at camp, at least for summers. After what my father told me, I guess I don't even have the rest of the year to myself either.

When summer ended I was forced into a white 'Delphi Strawberries' by the sword/knife wielding pair of Percy and Annabeth. They locked the doors and Argus drove in silence for hours, most of which I decided to utilize by sleeping. (The remaining spent listening to my I pod) I know Argus usually doesn't drive anyone further than New York city, but I also know that I'm kinda special, not meaning to sound vain, and that Chiron didn't want to risk angering my father by having me escape before I got to the school.

After driving on for hours, Argus finally stopped and I got a clear view of my new school, or rather old school. I was faced by a stone building that highly resembled a fortress, the worst part was I remembered it, the only school I could remember attending (that's thanks to _you_ river Lethe!) and the last place I had been with my older sister, Westover Hall. Argus drove off leaving me there with my bag, so I did what any sane person (and most insane ones too!) would do and picked up my bag and entered the school. I didn't think my life could get any worse than it was then, which is proof I am not a child of Athena, because right then, it got much, much worse.

"Hello, Mr. Di Angelo," a voice behind me said as I entered. I turned and found myself facing someone, something; that I'll admit had given me nightmares for about a week, until something even worse had happened. "I'm Dr. Thorn," He continued, "I'm the vice principal here, but you already knew that didn't you, son of Hades!" he spat out my father's name like it had done him some personal wrong, which I doubt my father has done.

"What do you what Thorn!" I asked, pulling out my stygian iron sword.

"Oh you think you can beat me now?" Thorn asked, "Last time you had a the son of Poseidon, a daughter of Zeus, and a daughter of Athena and you still failed to defeat me, you have no chance by yourself!" As he said this he lifted his tail in preparation to launch poisoned spikes at me.

"That's where you're wrong," I told him "I've spent 4 years training with the dead! I'm no longer a cute little kid with no knowledge of my powers; I'm the most powerful child of Hades in the past century!" This was pretty true considering that the only other child of Hades in this century was Bianca. Right when I was about to attack him, Ms. Gottschalk, the principal, walked in.

"Oh Mr. Di Angelo!" she began, "You've arrived! Come this way and I'll show you your dorm." I had two choices, follow her or stab Dr. Thorn, probably be arrested for 'murder' end up not going to school and getting my father upset at me, now I wish that I had chosen door number two. The world wouldn't have ended up this complicated.

I spent the next 4 months trying to avoid Dr. Thorn, trying to avoid my homework, and most importantly, trying to avoid the memories that washed over me as I walked through those very halls that 4 years ago, I bounced through with my older sister.


	3. I hate Middle School Dances

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and giant thank you to all who reviewed, you're the ones who managed to get me to not push updating off till tomorrow, then the next day, then the next day… FINALS ARE OVER! So I will have more free time to write, and more importantly more time to type! So I can update even faster!**

**Oh and I have a poll, I will love you forever and vote on your polls and read your stories and review like crazy if you just spend 30 seconds and vote on it! Please!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. At all, nothing is mine!**

During the last week of school before winter break, I noticed two half-bloods. I told Chiron via iris-message and he told me to wait for school to end, and then bring them to cam. Together their smell would attract too many monsters for them to be safe. The two half-bloods were ironically enough, siblings, a 12 year old girl and her younger brother, who looked about 10. It was only after I broke the connection with Chiron that I realized how ironic that truly was. They were the same age Bianca and I were 4 years ago when we were found at this school, right before winter break, with Dr. Thorn going after them.( I wasn't sure he knew it was them though, I have heard my 'smell' is pretty powerful) I decided to shrug it off as nothing, a simple coincidence. That was definitely the wrong thing to do.

Right now I'm sitting in the gym, at the dance, waiting. It is the last day of term tomorrow I will be going back to Camp Half-Blood, and I can't wait! I never thought there would be a time when I was anxious to go to camp, but now, I am. That shows how bad this place is. This school brings back way too many memories that are too painful. Take now as an example, 4 years ago I was sitting here, in this very gym, with Bianca and then Dr. Thorn came and attacked us then the stupid hunters came and Bianca frikin' joined them! At least this time they were playing good music, I got to pick it! I figured I would have to approach the two half-bloods (I never bothered to learn their names) sometime tonight, but as normal, I was procrastinating, so naturally I would wait until the dance was almost over, I would have an excuse to get away from them quickly. I would look towards then occasionally to make sure they hadn't left, but otherwise I just stood in the shadows of the bleachers, waiting.

I decided to check again, and no, they weren't there, just my luck. I walked out of the shadows and searched the gym for them, no, no no, definitely not there, no, no, no, n-there! They were being shoved out a door by, who else but, Dr. Thorn. Have I ever mentioned that I hate him? No? well, here, I hate that stupid manticore!

I began to follow them sticking to the shadows. When they finally stopped they were in _that_ clearing. The clearing that had changed my entire life, where I found out I was a demigod, and where my sister had left me alone. But I wasn't here to reminisce, no, I was here to fight.

"I know you're there Mr. di Angelo" Thorn suddenly called out, turning to face where I was standing, it was almost like he knew where I was, which is impossible, I had bended the shadows around me to conceal myself. "Your shadows can hide you but they can't protect you," that's wrong, but I didn't tell him that, and what he said still didn't explain how he knew I was there. "You're wondering how I know where you are? You smell overpoweringly of death." That's something a guy always wants to hear, not!

I decided I had nothing to lose so I stepped out of the shadows to face Thorn.

"Good thing you're here" Thorn said the moment he could see me. "The General told me not to begin without you." That statement disturbed me who was this general he spoke of? This is the second time I had met Thorn I this clearing and this is the second time he had mentioned this General person.

"Well thank you." I told him, because I have manners, sometimes, occasionally, when I want to, -ish. Okay, it sounded cool, in my mind. "I wouldn't want to be forgotten"

"Okay, will someone _please_ explain to me what the hell is going on?" the girl asked.

"I'll tell you later" I said, brushing off her question, and more importantly, her similarities to Bianca. "Just stay out of my way, if you interfere in this fight you could be hurt" It's not ike I really care about that, it's just Chiron would be mad and might extend my stay at this….. I can't find an adjective to describe how bad it is, so I'll just say place. And, no that is not proof that I need to stay in school

"You're right about one thing Mr. di Angelo," Thorn practically spat out my name, "She could get hurt!" then he lunged at me, talons out.

**Cliffy! **

**I will try very hard to update soon! Maybe even again today!**


	4. Not you!

**A/N: Wow! I feel proud! 2 updates in one day! Review if you want to see me go for 3! Thank You SO much to all who have reviewed. Thanks goes out to those who have read so far! Mega super duper wonderfulness thanks and love goes to all who vote on my poll! I have fixed the question!**

**Oh and sorry to ****AwesomeTori I had already written this, not that I don't appreciate advice, it's just without making the chapter really short, I couldn't follow it. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer- I do not, have never, and never will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! BUT HOPEFULLY SOON I WILL OWN MY OWN BOOK SERIES THAT I'M CURRETLY WRITING!**

"You're right about one thing Mr. di Angelo," Thorn practically spat out my name, "She could get hurt!" then he lunged at me, talons out. I dodged while retrieving my scythian iron sword I had stored in the shadow (yeah, a lot cooler than turning it into a pen, right?) and slashed at his arm, but he had already withdrawn it.

"No!" I heard the girl shriek as she shielded her brother, but from what? I wondered. Then it hit me. Not literally though, although that could have been a possibility since this was a fight, but that wasn't it. Dr. Thorn had used his tail to launch spikes at the kids. That cheater. It's an unspoken rule that the fight was one-on-one! Man-to-man! Well teenage guy-to-thousand year old monster, but you get the idea. You do not bring innocent kids into the fight!

It's probably a good thing I have ADHD (even if I was never diagnosed since they didn't have a name for it when I was growing up.) because I was able to think of all of this before I made my decision. I knew I could probably shadow travel to the kids and block the spikes, but there would be a minisclue chance of me getting out of this unharmed.

Two things made up my mind for me. One, I remembered Thorn telling Percy 4 years ago that his poison wouldn't kill. Two, I saw the little guy clutching tightly a dol- statue! Not a doll! A Mythomagic statue.

I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as the shadows engulfed me. Then just as quickly as I entered them, I was spat back out only feet from where I began. I was facing the two kids. Well crap! I was supposed to be facing the other direction so I could block the spikes with my sword. Pain hit me a second after the spikes. All 5 of them penetrated my back and I felt a sharp pain. 'Well this isn't that bad' the stupid part of my brain said. (and do **not** listen Percy when he says that's my entire brain!) Then I felt the poison. It felt as if I were completely on fire. All I could feel was pain. I forced myself to stay on my feet though. I managed to turn and do possibly the stupidest thing have ever done. I threw my sword at Thorn. Now this wouldn't have been that stupid if I were Percy since his sword returns to him, but mine doesn't, so it this doesn't work, I am screwed. I prayed to all the Gods and Goddesses for this to actually work and someone must have been listening. My sword cleanly cut through his neck, severing his head. He dissolved into the fine dust all monsters eventually end up as and my sword imbedded itself into a tree.

Right then I wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the snow and pass out, but I heard the kids sound shocked, you know that shocked sound everyone makes at one point or another. I turned to see what they were so shocked about and saw _them. _

There were about 20 girls, about my age, dressed in silver parkas with bows drawn, pointed at me. The hunters of Artemis.


	5. A fight between cousins

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! Truly I am! It wasn't my fault! Entirely… my computer got a virus that wouldn't let me get on the internet! I had this all typed up and couldn't post it! Sorry!**

**And I just realized that my word count for the last chapter was 666 creepy huh?**

**One more thing, there will be no Thalico, or NicoxOC or any romance for Nico. Just no. Partly because I can't write romance, mostly because I don't want to, and I can't see Nico with anyone. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! That is Rick Riordan! I couldn't come up with something that genius, my own attempts at writing books have shown that!**

_ There were about 20 girls, about my age, dressed in silver parkas with bows drawn, pointed at me. The hunters of Artemis. _

I recognized the one in the lead. She looked about 16, had black spiky hair, electric blue eyes, and a silver circlet around her head, and was about 3 inches shorter than me. Thalia.

"For a moment I thought we were going to have to interfere." Thalia said.

"You mean you were here the entire time and you didn't help?" I asked bitterly. First my sister had joined them and gotten killed; now they didn't even help in a fight to protect two little kids? That's just wrong. "They could have been hurt!" I said gesturing to the kids, who were just getting over the shock. It's not like I really cared about them, it's just Chiron threatened when I suggested how much easier it would be to let Thorn kill them that if I brought them back harmed, he would force me back to Westover Hall next semester.

"Would someone explain what the heck is going on?" the girl asked, but of course no one answered her. Right then Artemis entered the clearing and all attention turned to the goddess, who surveyed the two kids, then turned to the girl (naturally) and began to question her.

"Have you been attacked like this before?" she questioned.

"No, not attacked," the girl said suspiciously, "But I have seen other people being attacked, but no one else seemed to notice."

"Do you know anything about your heritage?" Artemis tried to find some way to get to their heads about demigods.

"No, our parents are dead, that's all I know, they tried bouncing us around to other relatives, but after Uncle Tim died of a heart attack, we've been on our own. You still haven't answered my question, who are you? What are you?"

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the hunt" said Thalia. Yeah, that's believable; I think you all know who said that.

"I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Liutenant of Artemis." Said, yup you guessed it, Percy. Yeah, that's about as true as most of the Hollywood actresses' faces are non-surgically altered.

"Awesome!" The little kid said.

"Look, this can't be true!" his older sister said, "You're all probably stoned!" oh how I wish, "No, more likely I accidentally got high, yeah, I was around too many of the sickos smoking weed and now I'm hallucinating, that's a perfectly good reason for this!"

"You're not high and you're most certainly not hallucinating this." Thalia told the girl.

"No! This can't be happening!"

"If I were a hallucination, could I do this?" Thalia asked and I saw a glint in her eyes. Suddenly lightning stuck about a foot from the tree I was leaning against. I could tell Thalia was itching to see me do something stupid, but i didn't even flinch. Oh yeah I felt proud of my, uh, manliness, yeah that's it! The other guy wasn't taking it so coolly. Even though he had been at least 6 feet away from where it struck, he was down in the snow, hyperventilating staring at the sky as if he could tell from it where it would strike next. The hunters acted like it was within Thalia's usual behavior to call lightning down. Which it probably is.

"So, what do we have to do with any of this?" she asked warily.

"Well first, who are you" Thalia asked. I internally groaned. I was actually going to have to lean their name.

"I'm Sylvia, Sylvia Cross, and this is Alex," She said, grabbing her brother's arm.

"Well. Sylvia," Thalia replied. "I believe, and so does that idiot over there, that you are a demigod."

"Who's he?" Sylvia asked. "I mean I feel bad he saved us and I don't even know his name."

"Nico di Angelo, _son_ of Hades." She said, spitting out the word _son _like it was, well a hunter referring to a guy.

"So you're cousins?" Alex asked. "Does that mean you see each other a lot and you have family reunions and other family shi-uff?" The last word was caused by a death glare from his sister.

"Well, our families are pretty big and everyone stays away from children of Hades, so no." I could see her practically begging (maybe that's just an exaggeration, but maybe it's not, _you'll _never know for sure) for help with this little hyperactive kid, but I wasn't gonna help. Okay, that wasn't true either, I wasn't gonna take that comment sitting down.

"What do you mean 'everyone stays away from children of Hades'?"

"I mean that they have an uncanny habit of oh, let's see, committing mass genocide!" she accused.

"That is not true!" I retorted.

"Can you name one good deed any child of you father has ever done?" she challenged.

"I can name many! How about convincing my father to come and help during the second Titan War!" I shouted at her.

"I dare you to name one good thing a child of Hades, other than you has done then." She challenged, acting like that settled it.

I lowered my voice, "How about saving your sorry ass in the desert 4 years ago." I said, then turned and walked off into the forest. I don't know how long it actually was until Thalia actually shut her mouth, but Alex later told me she had been standing there with her mouth open and a shocked expression on her face for a while, but that kid doesn't seem too reliable.

Apparently I had been too busy to notice while Thalia and I had been arguing the hunters had set up camp and then had formed a group around us watching, apparently fights between children of the big three are better than Hephaestus TV.


	6. Don't do it!

**A/N: Okay first I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and most importantly, READ! But mostly I want to majorly thank the 4 people who have voted on my poll! THANK YOU! To those of you who haven't, please? Think of the puppies! Okay, maybe not that, but I will adore you for it!**

**Now I must beg for forgiveness! I swear I meant to update so much sooner, but I will cut out my pitiful excuses and instead type the story!**

**Disclaimer-3 truths-I am not Rick Riordan! He is a super genius and deserves a Nobel Bell prize for literature! And I do not own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

_Apparently I had been too busy to notice while Thalia and I had been arguing the hunters had set up camp and then had formed a group around us watching, apparently fights between children of the big three are better than Hephaestus TV._

I didn't notice the little tag along I had until it was almost too late. Alex was following me close behind. Finally he piped up.

"So, does your dad really have 5000 attack power?" He asked. "Cause I have his figurine somewhere here" he said as he began to dig in his pockets. I began to kick at the base of a tree. I know, I'm supposed to take my anger out in nonviolent ways but, come on, right now it was an accomplishment that I didn't kill anyone. ( that has happened before, once, only once okay!) So I was a tad preoccupied, so you can't blame m for not noticing the person who came up right behind me.

"Mr. Di Angelo, Would you kindly stop killing the tree and follow me?" Artemis asked." There are a couple of questions I have that I believe you might be able to answer, Thalia, come too please" Then she turned and walked toward her tent.

"I heard you encountered a manticore, did he mention h was working for?" Artemis asked the moment she sat down.

"He said something about a general, why?" I replied Thalia gasped and looked at Artemis with a knowing look that basically let me know that they were having a silent conversation, that anyone possessing a Y-chromosome would never understand. Then they began to talk quickly, all I caught was:

"It can't be him! He is still imprisoned!"

"This is bad! It's like a repeat of four years ago!"

"We can't let it repeat!"

"You confided in me that you heard a voice in your mind urging you to come here! That is practically bagging for it to replay!"

"You're right. I must investigate this matter further, alone. I will call my brother to take you to camp, but first, I must offer to Sylvia."

You can't do that! You know what happened 4 years ago! Do you wish for that to repeat? Do you want the same thing to happen to her as what happened to Bianca?"

"No I do not Thalia, but I can't not offer, Anyway, all you have to do is not take her on any quests. Bring her here please."

"Fine" All I caught of that were the words 'Bianca' 'Sylvia' and 'quest' but it was enough to freak me out.

Thalia walked out of the tent, I moved to leave, but Artemis motioned for me to stay. Seconds later Thalia returned with Sylvia.

"I heard you wished to see me?" Sylvia questioned.

"Yes, I would like to offer you the chance to become one of my huntresses." Artemis stated.

"W-w-what?" Sylvia asked. "What do you mean?"

"My lady is offering you the chance to become one of her huntresses."Thalia stated. "Immortal huntresses" I grimaced. Not only did my sister have to join them but they are immortal. They avoid death. It is simply wrong. Things live then they die. It's the cycle of life. Things have to die, death is essential, and these girl just avoid it, it's almost as bad as Daedalus.

"What do I have to do?" Sylvia asked.

"You must forsake romantic love forever." Thalia replied.

"Romantic, so I can still see my brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, all the time!" I said, "Unless you, oh, uh die!" Cue glare.

"Still bitter even after 4 years" Artemis muttered.

"Yeah, it's kinda what I do" I replied a tad bit more harshly than most people would address a goddess, "Son of Hades, remember?"

"Like father like son." She muttered again. I had a strange feeling it wasn't a compliment.

"So, Sylvia, are you willing to become one of us for eternity?" Thalia asked. Cue gagging noise from me. Cue glare from Artemis, Cue me shutting up before I got turned into a jackalope.

"What's the alternative?" She asked.

"You could go to camp and stay with your brother." I said, trying, and failing, to sound upbeat. (hmm, I wonder why.) Yeah, no one really likes me at camp, except the Ares cabin, but that's only because they believe (probably correctly) that I'm gonna go insane (like my brothers) and start a world war.

"You sound like you hate it there" she pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you're not me so they won't hate you there." I said. "Everyone but me loves it there."

"So it would be a good place for Alex?" she asked. Internally I groaned, I knew what she was going to do.

"Yeah, but he'll hate you forever." I pointed out, probably wrongly though, others just aren't as good as me at holding grudges. She just looked at me sadly, then turned back to Artemis and Thalia.

"I think I've made my choice" she said. I couldn't take it anymore, I just left. I ran just far enough into the woods that I couldn't see the camp, then collapsed at the foot of a tree.


	7. Sun Chariot Transportation Co

**A/N: Okay, I really need your forgiveness for not updating sooner! So, I spent my entire Spring Break moving and without internet, so I was unable to update, then the error message kept popping up! Then I lost my usb stick with this on it during the move! But I promise I will update at least once a week from now on out, unless I am truly unable to. (notice how I didn't swear on the river Styx, if you want a solid oath, you must always make them swear on the river Styx!) Reminder! Reviews help me get up off my ass and update, instead of watching one more episode of Merlin! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I would have to be much, much cooler to come up with something like this!**

* * *

"Why did this have to happen like this?" I asked myself. "Why, why, why?" I scrunched my eyes closed and rested my head on my knees. After a couple minutes I managed to get my breathing back to a normal pace, instead of 'angry Nico' paced. I opened my eyes and,

"Agh!" I screamed, in a way (and pitch) that should never be done by the 'Ghost King'. Alex had his face right up to mine. I had to resist, very, very hard to not just kill him using my, son of Hades powers.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. His face the epitome of innocence. It almost broke my heart that soon he would be alone in this world, key word, almost, I actually didn't care. I'm not really big on the whole empathy thing. I was saved from answering by Sylvia though.

"Alex, I need to tell you something." She said, "Come, let's take a walk." Her face had sadness spread over it, like she was dreading explaining her decision to Alex.

Soon after, Artemis appeared from her tent, and walked out to the center of the clearing where she addressed her hunters.

"You are going to Camp Half-Blood." She told them. "I need to investigate some things, alone, so you are going to catch a ride with my brother." Suddenly the entire clearing was full of complaining girls. "I will not change my mind!" she said, and the complaints stopped. 'You should begin packing, he will be here soon." There was a flurry of motion as everyone began packing up their tents. I looked at the sky, I couldn't believe that Apollo was on his way, but Artemis seemed sure.

When Sylvia returned from her walk with Alex, the sky was getting brighter and all the hunters were packed up. I tried to get up but my back screamed in protest. Oh, nice, Manticore venom. Wonderful. (catch the sarcasm there?)I found a little piece of ambrosia in my pocket and ate it. (by this time, I really didn't care how long it had been in my pocket, but I would hazard a guess, at least two weeks, minimum.) It didn't help the pain, but I was able to pull myself up into a standing position.

"Look away!" Artemis commanded and everyone shielded their eyes. When it was safe to look again, Apollo was sitting there in a red, Porsche gt3, convertible. The kind of car I wanted, except in black. (obviously, everything is better in black!)

"Hey little sis!" Apollo said. "Heard you needed my help with transportation." He said, grinning a grin that couldn't have been brighter if you stuck light bulbs in his mouth.

"Yes, would you mind taking my hunters and the campers to Camp Half-Blood?" she asked. "I have to investigate something"

"Sure thing sis." He replied, and then suddenly his face lost its usual playfulness, "Just don't get captured!" I heard Artemis mutter something under her breath in an ancient language that I couldn't understand, but I'm guessing it was something along the lines of 'fuck off'. Especially with what Apollo said next.

'Yeah, isn't that what you swore never to do?" he asked Artemis, glancing at her. He looked at the glare she was giving, then nodded. "I thought so."

"Just go Apollo!" Artemis commanded.

"Sure thing lil'sis!" He said smiling again.

"I'm not your little sis! We're twins!" Artemis protested, but Apollo pretended not to hear.

After Artemis managed to convince Apollo that there was no way possible for him to keep the sun chariot in 'sports car' mode, we all piled into the mini-bus. The hunters squished 3 to a seat into the very back while Alex and I sat up front right behind Apollo. Thalia sat in front of the hunters; apparently she isn't afraid of us.

"Come on!" She said to the hunters. "You're not afraid, are you?" No one responded.

Apollo chose that moment to stand up.

"So, who wants to drive?" He asked. Thalia turned pale white while the hunters that had been there four years ago gave her nervous glances. "Come on, nobody?" he complained. He scanned the bus then his eyes rested on one girl in the back. She had blond hair and tanned skin with a gold bow instead of a silver bow and was practically sitting in the aisle already. "Sabrina? Please?" Apollo begged. She shook her head no. "Please!" Apollo tried again.

"Okay, okay I will!" the girl, Sabrina, said as she left the hunters and walked up the aisle.

"Thanks sweetheart!" Apollo said, and to my surprise none of the hunters growled like I thought they would. "You'll be a natural, I know it!" I heard someone from the hunters mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'she better be better than Thalia!'

"Thanks dad!" Sabrina said as she sat in the driver's seat.

**A/N: Please, please review, even if you tell me I suck, just tell me!**


	8. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but after next week, it should be better! I just finished one sport, and the second sport is finishing next week, so I won't have practice every night after school, followed by make-up work from missing school! And I won't be too sick after all that to update. On a completely unrelated subject, I have finally finished the 5****th**** chapter in my book, the one I started for NaNoWriMo, and NEVER got anywhere on. But you probably don't care about that (how could they not, Pat? It has assassins? Shut up lynn! Not everyone likes assassins! But how could they not, Pat? They just don't Lynn) I swear, I was not just talking to myself, (yes, Pat, yes you were,) **

**Another thing, I just noticed I named the girls, Sylvia, what a coincidence, our school is doing the play Sylvia and my sis is in it. She plays a he/she shrink who has a mental breakdown. :-D perfect for her!**

**Also, I do not have any idea what my writing skills are like, or if anyone actually likes this, but you! Yes you! Can change that! It can be yours for the low price of… PRESSING THE REVIEW BUTTON ! (plus s&h) or three low, easy payments of, REVIEWING THREE TIMES! You could be a happy reviewer, like these people: **

darklilyofthevalley

iBoss

laura

Me

alexandriarulzforeva

AwesomeTori

DaughterofHades123451

**Disclaimer- I am writing this for pure enjoyment, not monetary incentive, therefore I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

I will admit it, yes I did scream. But, it was a manly scream, (yes, I know what you're thinking, how can a scream be manly? But it was.) unlike others cough*Alex*cough.

It's not like Sabrina was a bad driver, in the Thalia freak out can't drive way. More of just the road rage teenager who has always dreamed of driving for NASCAR and doesn't understand the concept of slowly.

"Sabrina! Slow down!" Thalia screamed from the back of the bus.

"Relax! I have this under control" Sabrina said, before suddenly accelerating again, the g-force pinning me to the back of my seat, again.

"Sweetheart, please! A little slower!" Apollo pleaded with his daughter, but she ignored him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Alex moaned from across the aisle from me.

"NOT IN THE CAR!" Apollo shouted, "open a window or something!"

"The windows don't open." Alex moaned, clutching his stomach with one hand while holding his other hand over his mouth. Apollo flicked his hand to the window, and it magically opened. (Well, he is a god, what did you expect?) Just in time, Alex got his head out just in time.

"EWWWW!" one of the hunters squeeled.

"Shut up Sarah!" Thalia cried, "It's not the grossest thing you've ever seen!" Sylvia went over to comfort her brother.

"Sabrina! We're almost there, slow down a bit before landing!" Apollo tried again, but the only result was Sabrina pulling into a nosedive. I believe even Apollo screamed as we skidded to a stop right in front of the Big House. My eyes were beginning to cloud with black spots and my back still felt like it was on fire but it was getting worse. At this rate I hoped I could at least get back to my cabin before I passed out.

After the hunters got out, (ladies first) I climbed out of the bus. I don't know if it were the ride, the adrenaline had worn off, or that the poison was circulating through my system, but every step I took was pure agony. I saw Alex talking with Apollo, then he patted Alex on the head like a dog. Alex was smiling, it saddened me that the kid was still smiling, even though his sister had abandoned him. Then again, not everyone is a grudge holding, pessimistic son of Hades. (Although my powers are so worth everything I have been through.)

"Hey Nico!" Percy called to me , I managed to wave before it felt like I had been hit by a car! I was shoed to the snow from behind. I managed a look at my attacker before I slipped into the wonderful painless pit of unconsciousness. It was Alex, he had been trying to hug me.

**A/N: Yes, I know, this chapter was really bad and I could have done a lot better, but I felt like I had to get something out to you and I will start working on the next part today. That would make up for it, right? Another update? Please review if you want me to ever get up off my ass and review, otherwise, it'll never happen! Even if you tell me I suck, it still motivates me to review!**


	9. I hate white!

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUSCH FOR THE REVIWS FOR THA LAST CHAPTER! They made me feel so happy, so here I am trying to update faster!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

I woke up in a room that was definitely not my cabin. First clue, everything was white, the sheets, the walls, the light, even the damn door! Second clue, there was a window; my cabin does not in fact have any windows seeing as it is partially underground. (More of it underground than most people know, but hey, I had the skeletal workers dig a couple extra hidden rooms for me.) And out the window is a view of the white, snow covered ground, and cloud white sky. I hate white! It's way too bright. So from this I am assuming that I am in the Infirmary. Then I noticed my chest was covered by pure white strips of cloth. Why white? Just why?

Just then the door opened, I fervently hoped, please, let it be anyone but him, anyone but Percy! Percy would just torment me about losing a fight to a Manticore!

"Hey Nico," Percy said as he entered the room. Gods this would be worse than that time his team beat mine at Capture the Flag! (A very interesting game, we were both team captains, although I only had two other teams on my side. Ares because there was no way they were going to side with Percy, and Athena because Annabeth took pity on me, or it might have been the fact she wanted to prove she was stronger than her boyfriend.) "I heard you scared a lot of people when you just collapsed in front of the Big House." He said.

"Yeah right." I said, "I bet I could count the people that actually cared on one hand." That was definitely true.

"When he said 'a lot of people' he meant you" Annabeth said, pushing her way past Percy and into the room.

"Hey Annabeth." I said as I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, but my back screamed in protest, so I decided it would be better to not try.

"But Percy's right." Annabeth began, I sensed a lecture coming. "A lot of people were worried. You shouldn't have let your injuries get that bad! You should have told someone, or something. And going after a manticore by yourself? That was plain stupid! You could have been killed!" Right about then I was debating getting myself to pass out to get out of the rest of her lecture when Percy came to my rescue.

"So changing the subject," Percy began, "Tonight is our capture the flag game versus the hunters, think you'll be healthy enough to play?" he asked.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, smacking him. "He has been out cold for the past 24 hours, of course he is not goin-" she began before I cut her off.

"Capture the flag verse the hunters?" I said, "I wouldn't miss it if I were dying!" Annabeth glared at me. "Which I'm not, it's just a figure of speech, honestly Annabeth!"

"Brilliant!" Percy exclaimed. "Cause Chiron said you're allowed to shadow travel for this game," he told me.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. Chiron has always said that it was not fair I could basically teleport myself to the flag and back to my side so it has always been not allowed. Suddenly an extremely hyperactive ten-year old bullet made it's way into the room.

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" Alex screamed, "I thought you had died! I thought I had killed you! You collapsed and you wouldn't wake up!" Wow, I could not have been this annoying as a little kid, could I? "When Chiron said you had woken up I ran here as fast as I could!"

"That's nice Alex." I said, I was frantically thinking of any excuse I could use to get Alex from obsessing over me, to someone else. "Hey have you met him, " I asked pointing at Percy, "He's the one who had saved Olympus two years ago."

"Yeah! He teaches my beginning sword handling class! I take it with the rest of my cabin, the Nemesis Cabin! Can you believe it? My mother's Nemesis! Like that Star Trek movie!" Ohh, the kid had brought up movies, he had better not bring up Disney's Hercules! My dad would slaughter him. I heard the film writers were actually punished personally by my father. Along with the astronomers who demoted Pluto from planethood.

"I was smiling and nodding, but I wasn't understanding a word he said. I think Annabeth probably noticed.

"Hey, Nico, We'll come back after dinner, if you're awake, you can play capture the flag, but you really need to rest now." I wanted to protest, but I knew she was right. As she was herding Alex out, Percy turned to me.

"Don't worry, I'll come back before she does and wake you up so you can play." He whispered, before shutting the door behind him. As he left my head fell back onto the pillows and darkness engulfed my mind.

**Remember, Review!**


	10. I'M SORRY!

**I'm so so sorry this isn't a chapter! Please forgive me! So just got back from a band trip to San Fransisco to see the Blue Man Group this morning, around 1 or 2 in the morning, and i am really far behind on homework! I have one week for make up work and extra credit, then my grandmother is coming for my sister's graduation over the weekend, and the band has to play Pomp and Circumstance there! XP (if you've ever played it, you'll understand) then i have finals for 3 days, so i am very busy! I hope you'll forgive me, but my school work is very important to me. I will update not next week, but the week after, and since school ends then for me i can update so much more often, hopefully atleast weekly if not twice or three times a week! I hope you'll forgive me, but my chance at becoming valedictorian is on the line, and in effect, my chances at getting into a really good college. I am so sorry, please forgive me!**


	11. Just a dream

**A/N: I lied! But it was a good lie! The finals I have tomorrow are easy, Health and Geometry, so they require no studying and my final extra-credit/make-up work isn't due until my 7****th**** period final, Wednesday, so while I am still using the excuse of studying to escape my grandparents who came for my sister's graduation yesterday, I shall type up a new chapter for you! **

**A little extra thought here, I'm in the band at my school, and I offer my sympathy to all others in band who have to play Pomp and Circumstance at graduation. My school played through that piece about 15 times yesterday!**

**And I am sorry if the characters are slightly ooc, I didn't mean to make Nico this oblivious, let's pretend he's on pain meds, okay? And sorry this was all I could write, but it's better than nothing, right?**

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed since last time, I still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Charlie the Unicorn.**

* * *

So since there was nothing else to do in my room, besides stare at white walls, and I wasn't gonna do that, I decided to go back to sleep. Naturally though, I didn't get to rest in peace. (Get it? Rest in peace? RIP? Son of Hades? Oh, nevermind) I was instead interrupted by a wonderful dream with a candy mountain, unicorns, a giant slug, a banana king, and snowmen. I hope I don't need a sarcasm sign for you to know I was being sarcastic.

So my dream started in pitch blackness, and I couldn't see a thing, which is weird to me since I can see perfectly with no light at all, must be a son of Hades thing. I could hear perfectly though. Soon a voice began to speak, it was female and strangely familiar.

"Why did you capture me? I'm dead! I should be in the Underworld, where the dead belong, not here!"

"Why did I capture you?" A second, more sinister and masculine voice said. (And no, it was not my father! Why does everyone always think of him when someone says male and sinister?) "I need information, information only you can tell me."

"I won't tell you anything!" the girl shouted. "I'm already dead, you cannot harm me!"

"No, but I can harm those closest to you." The voice said, beginning to sound like an evil five-year old.

"They all happen to be dead also, you will fail." The girl said. I could almost imagine they were arguing over an open swing on a playground.

"There's one who isn't" he said, "One who's still living, one who I am capable of making their life terrible, your little brother."

"You wouldn't dare!" the girl shouted, appalled.

"I just need information." The man said, "just information, I only need to know how you died." I heard the girl take a breath, and I knew she had given in.

* * *

My dream shifted. I was in a cave, there was a man there, but his face was in the shadows and I couldn't make it out, (and yes, since this was a dream I couldn't just manipulate the shadows to show me his face, if it weren't a dream, no problem) and I could tell the spirit was weakening, since even I couldn't make out any features about her, but she felt familiar, almost like I had summoned her spirit before, then again, I likely had, I summon a lot of spirits.

"I told you! So leave my little brother alone! Don't send your armies after him!" the spirit said. I kinda felt pretty sorry for her little brother. I bet he didn't even know that he was being used against his sister.

"Fine, I won't send my armies." The man said, "But you just don't understand. The General is trying to break free from his prison by replaying the events from four years ago, only different people, different roles. One thing is certain though, your brother has no chance of making it through this alive.

"No!" the girl screamed as bars crashed down around her, caging her in.


	12. What did I just drink?

**A/N: Yay! i'm back! and now i will update within 7 days of my previous update for the rest of the summer! (hopefully) Even though i should ba studying right now for the last test i have, MY PERMIT TEST! but i can't take that till monday so until then i'm gonna update! Now, TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! SO DON'T SUE ME! PLEASE! **

* * *

I woke up to Percy with a cup of water right above my head, right about to pour it on my face.

"Percy no! I'M AWAKE! DON'T POUR THAT ON MY!" I yelled.

"oh come on." Percy said. "I was looking forward to pouring water on someone!"

"Well not me" i said giving him an almost 'death glare' not a death glare though, cause my death glares actually can kill. (don't ask, that kid was asking for it, he kept asking me whether my dad actually did have flames for hair.)

"Well you ready to go kick the hunter's asses?" he asked.

"Always ready for that" I replied, an evil smirk (a/n: for merlin watchers, a morgana smirk) appearing on my face.

"Percy! i told you not to wake him up!" Annabeth"s voice sounded for outside the room. Percy immediatelly got an 'oh crap' look on him face, so i decided to cover his ass, what else are cousins for? (besides target practice)

"ANNABETH, I'VE BEEN UP FOR HOURS WAITING FOT CAPTURE THE FLAG TIME!" I shouted.

"Good." she said, entering the room, "because you are going to be playing a very immportant part in the game tonight, i had to stragize with you, otherwise we'd lose terribly."

"Di i hear someone say lose terribly?" thalia said walking in, "Cause that's what's gonna happen to you tonight! You"d better reserve your beds in here now, cause otherwise you might not get one!"

"Thalia!" Annabath reprimended, "Your not supposed to TRY to seriously harm us!"

"Well I'm not going to try to hurt you, you're my friend, and I can't hurt Percy, he has the curse of Achillies."

"My brilliant plan." I said, everyone looked at me weirdly.

"And," Thalia continued, "He" motioning to me, "is too injured to play, right?" you could tell she had come to gather information on our strengths for a plan."

"I am not!" I replied indignantly, standing upin a fighting position. Thalia rolled her eyes, and it was only then that i realised that i didn"t have a shirt on, but come on, my entire chest was covered by bandages. She left, muttering something about 'stupid boys'.

"Well i have to go help my cabin with the plan. " Annabeth said, "You two don't be late." she said then left, after glaring at Percy, he had once slept in for an entire game of capture the flag, ruining Annabeth's plan, therefore making them lose, he was never goning to hear the end of that one.

I began walking out to go to my cabin and get my armor but was stopped by Percy.

"Here Nico catch!" he said as he threw a flask or what i am guessing was nectur, unfortunatelly his aim was off and i didn"t have enough time to react so i turned around to him and immediately it hit me right in the face.

I immediately fell to the ground, "oww" i moaned feeling my nose to make sure it wasn't broken. Percy was litterally ROFL. I mean he was actually rolling on the floor laughing.

"SORRY." he managed to get out between ne of his fits of laughter.

"No, you're not." I said. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't be laughing!"

Evntually he managed to get his laughning under control. "Hey, drink some of that." he said pointng to the flask of Nectur by my feet. "Maybe it"ll help you stay on your feet." I did the natural thing for a 14-year old to do then and flipped him off.

I took a sip out of the flask and almost spit it out. I had never tasted nectur before but when i tasted it it tasted farmiliar, like a taste from my forgotton childhood. Whiskey. I could remember my mothr would sometmes give me a little saying it helped with stomachache.

"What is this?" I asked Percy, suspicious, if it's in a flask and it tastes like whiskey, what am I supposed to think?

"Nectur, why?" he asked, "And what does it taste like to you?"

"Whiskey." I answered. Immediately Mr.D shoved his head into the room.

"Did I hear someone say whiskey?" he asked, "Where? I must drin- I mean confiscate it immediately!" he said.

"No whiskey here!" Percy said immediately, "We wouldn"t be drinking, we're minors!" I've said it before but i"ll say it again, Percy needs lessons in lieing, but Mr. D bought it.

"Alright Peter Johnson, but I'm watching you!" he said before leaving.

Percy stood up, then extended his hand to help me up.

"Sheesh Nico, Have you grown at all since we found you?" he asked, "Cause right now, I really doubt that."

"I have too grown!" I told him.

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" I said, "I've grown at least 5 inches! You"ve just grown faster!"

"If you say so." he said. "Come on, let's go, we don't want to get Annabeth mad at us again."

"Again?" I asked, "No no no, for you it'd be again, but I make a point of staking on her good side. I really don't want to see my father anytime soon."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! please? think of it as your birthday presant to me! i love reveiws more than anything (except maybe my bf, but still)**


	13. And the game begins

**A/N: For the record, i HATE dmv people! I could'nt go get my perit because it was 59 minutes to their lunch and it had to be an entire hour! Anyway, sorry for the late update, i blame my bf i wake up and get a message from him wanting to hangout and dont' get back until late at night. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

I parted ways with Percy to head back to my cabin and get my Sythian iron armor. I love that stuff, It's almost like a battery for me, it can store some of my power so that when i put it on, it's like percy pouring water on his head, it makes me feel like i've drinken 5 redbulls. I only just made it back to the forest when Annabeth came up to me.

"Nico, I've put you on defence like the last time we played the hunters." she said.

"Exactly like last time!" Connor said oming up next to me.

"Exactly!" Travis said, "Except Alex replaced you, you replaced Percy, and Jake(the new hephestus cabin leader guy) replaced Beckendorf!"

"It"s like deja vu!" Connor said.

"Yeah, and Nico?" Annabeth said, "Don't be like Percy and go off on your own for the flag, got it?" she asked, and i was almost afraid, but hey, i've seen worse *cough*myfather*coughcough*

"When will you people get it?" I said, "I'm not Percy! just because I'm another child of the big three does not mean I'll make te same mistakes as him!" I fumed. Seriously by now its getting really annoying.

"Just remember, your job is defense, not trying to go for the flag." Annabeth said before she ran off to get into position. I followed Connor and Travis to where our flag had been 'hidden' on Zeus's fist.

Soon after Jake, the new counsler for the Hephestus cabin came over with Alex. Then it wasn't long before the conch horn sounded and the game began.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the short update but I lost my note book where i have this story written and I'm stalling until I find it. Any ways Happy 4th of July to all you Americans, and Hi! to all you non-Americans!**


	14. Explanation and Promise

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for not updating, but I am doing NaNoWriMo this year. It is National Novel Writing Month, and it's this challenge to write 50,000 words in the month of November. As of last night (this morining actually, about 1 am) I am at 20,150 words, which is slightly above the avereage I need to be on track for the fifty thousand by the end of the month. I will update the moment I get a chance to after November is over. A good thing about this is that I am getting skilled at writing long amounts when I really don't feel like writing. So do not expect me to update until November is over, but the very begining of December I promise to update, and I will update frequently then. Wish me luck with NaNoWriMo! And good luck to any of you out there that do NaNoWriMo too!**

**-Lynnie**


	15. Well this is boring

**A/N: I'm back! Didja miss me? probably not, I know, but hey, I'll probaly be much more productive now! NaNoWriMo is over, The school play is over, Millie Vanilie lipsynching concert is over, AND me and my friend won first place, band concert is over, relationship is over, and ballet classes are on break for a while. Although it is currently christmas break and my older sister is back from her first term at Dartmouth, :P nd I am expected to socialize with her. Anyway, onto the story, what you actually came here for! **

**DFISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the book series, or the movie franchise, or anything afiliated with either franchise. **

* * *

_Then it wasn't long before the conch horn sounded and the game began._

It started out as a normal capture the flag game. Being this close to the flag, we did not see anyone for a majority of the game, but when we eventually saw someone, we would be the deciding factor of the game. We were determined to win this game. It was getting steadily darker as the sun began to descend below the horizon, and as it did, my eyesight began to improve. It was the night of the new moon, meaning that there was no moon in the sky.

This was advantageous for two reasons. One it kept the sky darker, improving my powers, but in addition, since Artemis is the moon goddess, and that we were competing against her hunters, the lack of moon in the sky meant that they gained no powers from it.

Now, my eyesight kept improving, and I could see further than normal. This was not even peculiar to me, because of how often this happens. What made this unusual was what I saw. No one. It was like the hunters weren't even trying. I haven't seen any of the hunters since the game began.

"Guys!" I called out, I had seen something, silver, moving.

"What is it Nico?" Alex asked, bouncing over towards me.

"Can you see that?" I asked, pointing toward the silver.

"Nico, we can barely see your hand it's so dark." Jake Mason told me from about ten feet away, he too was coming over toward me, "Why don't you just tell us what it is you think you see."

"it's silver, like the clothes that the hunters wear.' I said, walking towards the edge of the clearing.

"Is it moving?" Jake asked, walking up next to me.

"Yeah, but not like a person, more like it's blowing in the wind." I said, before the realization hit me. "It's their flag," I sad bluntly, "And there's no one anywhere near it."

"You don't know that Nico." Jake told me, putting one of his large, rough hands on my shoulder.

"I do." I told him, turning to face him, and in doing that, knocking his hand from my shoulder. "I can feel people's souls, I can tell where they are. Percy and his group is on the complete other side of the forest with about ten hunters on him, Annabeth's group is still very far from the flag with just as many hunters on her, Thalia is the only hunter on our side, and she fell for our decoy, and the rest of the hunters are staring off our border patrol from across the creek, there is no one on the flag." I told him. Jake looked at me for a second, like he was trying to see if I was lying, then slapped me on my back, you know, the injured one, hard. I pretended that it didn't hurt and took off.

Okay, confession time, I lied about no one else being guarding the hunter's flag, there was one. Sylvia.

* * *

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter, another chapter is in work and should be out by the new year, maybe. **


	16. Explanation

**A/N: Okay I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating sooner, and for this not being a proper updat, I should have something up no later than tomorrow. For the past couple of months my computer was almost compltely blocked out of FanFiction . net, I don't know why, every time I tried to log in an error message popped up, so I was finally able to get to a computer where it functioned. I'm on spring break now, so I sould be able to get in a couple of updates this week. **


	17. Victory goes to

**A/N: Okay, I will not tolerate anyone complaining about a late update. Monday night my best friend tried to kill herself, I foundout tuesday night she didn't make it. I had this typed up monday but this is the first time since I got the news I've been on FanFiction. I'm really shattered about everything now, so if you don't have anything nice to say, go fuck yourself. **

**Disclaimer: This is in no way affiliated nor endorsed by Rick Riordan, nor Disney Hyperion publishing. **

_Okay, confession time, I lied about no one else being guarding the hunter's flag, there was one. Sylvia._

Of course it wasn't like she would be a very large impediment to my amazing skills, but I knew Jake wouldn't let me go if I told him about her. Now here I was, running through the woods toward the hunter's flag, no one in sight besides Sylvia.

I'll admit, I was tempted to run straight past her, and smash my shield into her face on my way past, effectively knocking her out. In fact I was so tempted to do that, that that was exactly what I did! No one ever said I was nice, so don't act so surprised.

I managed to grab the flag and rush past her the other way before Sylvia could even comprehend what was happening.

"Hey!" she shouted quietly at first, almost in indignation, then again louder, "Hey! He's getting away with the flag!" she screeched. I couldn't track where from, but at that arrows began to shoot past me, but none hit. Either that or my armor is really awesome and I just couldn't tell. I burst out of the woods about ten feet from the creek right as Thalia emerged from the trees on the other side.

I was about to rush across the creek in hopes of getting across before Thalia, but then the water seemed to forget which way was down, and it began to form a giant wall between each side.

"Percy!" I screamed in irritation, that asshole was gonna get it when I saw him. He could have simply attacked Thalia with that water, and left a path for me completely open, but no, he decided to make a wall between each side, Idiot.

"Sorry!" he called out and I saw a little opening in the wall of water open. I ran for it but I wasn't the only one who did. I ran straight into Thalia, knocking her down into the creek, then into Percy, who had been chasing after Thalia, then tripped over the bank of the creek and face planted onto the shore.

"Campers win!" Chiron shouted, "Breaking the hunter's winning streak!" and the campers began to cheer. I noticed then that all of the hunters seemed to be glaring at me, like I had just slaughtered a litter of puppies in front of them. Cute puppies too, not those hairless rats that people pass of as dogs.

"I'd hate to be you right now." Percy told me as he walked past me to Annabeth, who was in the middle of talking to Thalia.

"How did you do that?" Thalia demanded.

"Do what?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"You know what I mean Chase." Thalia growled.

"Oh, you mean how did my plan come together?" Annabeth asked. "Well I sent out teams to make sure you only had one hunter, if that, guarding your flag. I had been telling Nico to not go after the flag all night, so naturally he went for the flag, and we won." I think what I got from that was that I had been used, but I'm not sure, so I decided to keep quiet. "Exactly what happened with Percy the last time camp played the hunters, except this time, I took the male mentality into account. "

I was standing next to Percy so I elbowed him, "Are we being insulted?" I asked him.

'I'm really not sure." He admitted, as we made our way toward the campfire for sing-along, until a familiar sight caught my eye. Walking through the woods, in a trance-like state, was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I said I would update, but I just got back from my best friend's memorial service. On March 26th, 2012 she committed suicide. I haven't been in any shape to write since then, I hope you can forgive me, and I'll start pposting once I can start writting again, she was my best inspiration and she was allways supportive of me, she will live on in my heart, and in my writting. I dedicate all of my writtings to you Dorothy. 3**


End file.
